For those dental patients who have bleeding gums, dentists and hygienists recommend the daily usage of hydrogen peroxide and baking soda. The purpose of this combination is to stop the bleeding and to shrink any swelling of the gum tissue. This is important to the individual because what actually holds the teeth into place is the gum, and underneath the gum is bone. While the gums are unhealthy the bone is deteriorating and if left alone, the bone will deteriorate to the point where the teeth will become mobile, and many patients will actually lose their teeth due to the lack of proper care and attention.
At any time there are several bacteria within the oral cavity. The bacteria that is necessary in the oral cavity are oxygenating bacteria, however, when the gums are unhealthy bacteria live and multiply in non-oxygenating areas such as the oral cavity. The hydrogen peroxide brings oxygen to the gums so that the non-beneficial bacteria are destroyed, since it cannot live in oxygenating areas.
The purpose of the baking soda, since it has a high sodium content, is to bring down any swelling of the gums and give a firmer texture to the gums.
The combination of hydrogen peroxide and the baking soda on a daily schedule will reduce and even stop any bleeding of the gums and will also tighten and shrink the gum tissue to its proper texture. When this level is achieved, the dental patient's gums will be healthy and the chances of any tooth loss are reduced.
As previously stated, dentists and hygienists highly recommend the daily usage of hydrogen peroxide and baking soda to their patients. But for some reason the patients use it for a short time with some positive results, but then they would discontinue the usage because of the inconvenience of measuring and mixing.
Dental patients feel that it is time-consuming to get the baking soda box out, the bottle of hydrogen perioxide, decide what to mix it in, how many days can it be premixed and where to store the ingredients.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when considered in view of the accompanying drawings. It should, of course, be understood that the drawing is intended to be merely illustrative of the present invention and is not intended as a definition of the scope of limitations thereof.